Fragments of Moments
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: They were only little pieces of regular, but peaceful moments. However, they heavily impacted Laguna's perspective, especially the ones regarding a family. After all, the traveling journalist's buried desire was a presence of someone loving and a bright, little smile.


**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VIII is a property of Squaresoft (now Square Enix). This fanfiction is purely a fanmade, written without the intention of gaining any profit.

**Author's note**: English is not my native language, so expect some errors.

* * *

><p>Laguna Loire had dreamed.<p>

* * *

><p>The young Galbadian Solider—without a single doubt—was more than delighted to welcome the thrill and excitement one journey could bring. It was, after all, his hope—a wish stronger than dream—to see Hyne's magnificent creations in wander; to put visualizations of the planet's wonders into words.<p>

One night, however, he dreamed. His dream was nothing close to adventure; it was one of a kind which did not include any traveling. Instead, he witnessed the unfriendly weather which talked about such slow, long day in a quite, humble village. Also, he had a realization about a comfortable house and a figure of a woman. Perhaps, he and this woman were married. His heart chuckled a bit, praying vaguely to Hyne that it was Julia.

Nevertheless, the soldier was awake from his slumber without the knowledge weather Hyne had His heart on his wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragments of Moments<strong>

* * *

><p>Laguna had to admit to himself: recently, he had begun to welcome the tranquility. Perhaps, being attended specially somewhat rotated his preference. Perhaps, it was the presence of Raine who had been giving him the kind service. Perhaps, it was the heartfelt welcome—the sincere smiles and laughs—Ellone had been radiating. There were countless probabilities in his head. However, he somehow had been bestowed on the realization that—perhaps—he changed simply because everything which was currently making Winhill come to live.<p>

Sometimes, Laguna would miss the adventure he, Kiros, and Ward had experienced in the past. However, the fleeting, brief reminiscent would be gone whenever Raine and Ellone came to give him even a little family warmth.

* * *

><p>Six months had officially met the end. Laguna had regained the composure of his previous health.<p>

Winhill was probably a cloistered place. The people were not amiable, nor were they welcoming. Nevertheless, Laguna still wielded his will to return the favor. He would run all around the modest town, claiming to patrol and send anguish to the Buchubuchus and Bunbuns that Ellone oh-so-hated. After approximately two to three hours of struggling, Raine would gift him with a lunch and Ellone, with her little smile of gratitude. It was nothing special. He did not take the crucial duties to deter an act of criminal who wished to threaten the government. Yes, it was nothing close to adventuring or traveling. Nevertheless, he had grown fond of it.

"Uncle Laguna...," Ellone sent silent whispers as she landed a stare at her uncle. "Do _yoo_ want my carrots?"

Laguna was in a break from his patrol, enjoying his delicious lunch with the woman who had served them and little Ellone. "No, Ellone, you should eat those carrots. They're good for your health." He gave the little girl a shake of head.

Laguna's response gained him a sophisticated smile from Raine. "You taught Ellone the right thing—for once."

Well, Laguna actually did not like carrots. No, he did not like vegetables, and extra ones would not do any good for his appetite.

* * *

><p>As a child, Ellone was determined; she was passionately curious. One day, the adorable girl had bombarded Laguna's head with a ton of adorable queries.<p>

"Uncle Laguna, where do babies come from?" This time, it was this question.

The movement of Laguna's fingers actually stopped. His mind spontaneously left the puzzle he and Ellone had been trying to solve then traveled elsewhere to find an appropriate answer. "Well...," he began as he rubbed the back of his head. "They're born because of love."

Ellone pursed her tiny lips in response. Both of her round eyes were wandering around in a state of conducting a conclusion. "Hm... love? _Yoo_ mean, like _yoo_ and Raine? Does this mean that _yoo_ two will have a baby?"

Laguna instantly lost the ability to form out a verbal response. He was officially speechless.

* * *

><p>It was a rare occasion. Once in a few days, Laguna would offer Raine the help to look after the flowers she daily sold. Of course, the beautiful woman was more than delighted to accept such nice offer.<p>

"Laguna."

Laguna's attention was immediately stolen. He paused his flowers arrangement and darted his views to the woman who had summoned his name.

Raine was exhibiting a simple yet happy smile as she tended a few stalks of white lilies. "What flower do you like the most?"

Laguna put a hand under his chin and began to dig into his thoughts. He finally came up with an answer. "I think it's lilies," he responded. "Why?"

"Why do you like them?" Raine ignored Laguna's curious question and proceeded with her own.

"Well, because they're pretty." Laguna returned his focus on his flowers and cleared his voice a little. "...Just like you…."

* * *

><p>Laguna's mind had been briefly wandering about both of his companions.<p>

_How is Kiros?_

_Did Ward regain his voice?_

_What do they do for living?_

Such questions had disturbed his mind—sometimes—especially when he was faced with loneliness and a long, slow day. Ah, yes….

_How is Julia doing?_

That particular question... somehow had rarely been a topic to his mind. There was a little corner in his heart which hopped for the singer's happiness and well being. Perhaps, Hyne could end her longing by granting her someone for a mere comfort, for he was not capable of providing such privilege.

A sigh escaped Laguna's lips, swiftly tinting the foggy window he was currently staring through with white steam. It was supposed to be a cheerful afternoon, with the sun justifying its light to the small town. However, the rain utterly did not give him the permission to take on his daily patrol. "Such a slow, long day...," he muttered to no one else in particular while dominating a seat near the window.

"It will be long day if all you do is staring at the rain."

Raine's light footsteps spontaneously distorted Laguna's previous thoughts. He witnessed the woman gently stepping down the stairs to reach the empty bar. A small smile was present on his face when she joined in the same table. "Yeah... damn the rain." He let out a nervous chuckle as he stroked the back of his head.

"You can patrol again when the rain stops," Raine suggested—as if she had the ability to see through Laguna's unsaid complaint. For a few moments, she let the atmosphere to drown in an invited silence as she wore a smile. "Actually, I love a day like this. It relaxes you, makes you think about things which you've endured in life." A little chuckle. "Well, I think I'm just the type who thinks about stuffs too much."

"Well, actually I-I also find myself thinking too much…." Laguna halted in the middle of his sentences to take a hold of his cramping leg. "...Sometimes," he continued uneasily. "Yeah, sometimes—probably not as often as you do though."

Both of Raine's chocolate brows were intertwined as she witnessed Laguna's unusual nervous habit. Her frown instantly vanished—however—when she was flashed the man's smile. "I don't know, Laguna, but I find myself a bit too spontaneous these days." She folded her arms, placing them on the wooden table as she breathed out lightly.

"Well, isn't it good? I mean, being honest to other people about what you think might lessen your burden!"

"Yes... I guess you're right." Raine's thin lips morphed into a smile. She indulged herself into a brief tranquility before she decided to speak out a new topic. "Laguna, I've been meaning to ask you this, if you don't mind."

Laguna's brows climbed half a centimeter at the new conversation. "Sure. Just ask, Raine."

"It's... about your stay in Winhill," Raine tried a start as she kept a steady gaze at Laguna's face. "I know that you've fully regained your health. Even though you wanna stay here to return the favor, you're still free to go anywhere you want." Her beautiful facade distorted ever so slightly. Unknowingly, she found herself reforming the sentences which were about to be spoken. "I mean, it's not that I ask you to leave—that's rude. But, it's about your dream as a traveling journalist. I... I just don't wanna prevent you from reaching your dream and burden you with a moral duty." Her head shook a little as the last sentence left her lips.

"Uncle Laguna, _yoo_ won't leave, right?"

Ellone's sudden presence spontaneously put both of the adults' conversation to a halt. The loud bang the wooden door produced instantly startled the pair.

"Uncle Laguna promised my parents to take care of me." Little Ellone was forcing her way down the stairs, hastily making her way to Laguna.

"Ellone, you shouldn't have woken up. It's your nap time," Raine scolded the little girl. Her voice was nothing too harsh, just a little too motherly.

Ellone merely responded her guardian with a shake of head. "Uncle Laguna, I promised _yoo_ to be a good girl and _yoo_ promised me to stay! Remember that!" She had her small fingers tugging at the fabric of Laguna's long pants.

"Ellone—"

"No, Raine," Laguna discountenanced, putting Raine's sentence to an end. He held Ellone's trembling figure then positioned the girl in his lap. "Ellone is right. I need to keep my promise." His finger washed a single tear which was messing with the child's cheek.

"Yeah!" the little girl exclaimed contently, rewarding Laguna with a small embrace in the process.

A sigh of defeat fled the gap between Raine's lips. "Laguna, it's—"

"It's okay, Raine." Once again, Laguna spontaneously stopped Raine's sentences to meet the full stop. A kind, gentle smile washed over the man's facade as his hand provided Ellone's head with a stroke full of affection. "After all, I've a family I've to protect here."

Raine was gazing at the event currently unfolding in front of her and reverberating a smile. It was a relieved one—one which she had been emitting since Laguna's arrival in Winhill.

At this very moment, Laguna was positive that Hyne had deigned to bestow on him the truth behind his late dream. It was a _family_.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: So, how does everybody think? It is my first attempt at writing a family stuff. Feel free to tell me what you think via review! :)


End file.
